Meu Anjo
by Mika desu
Summary: Depois de algum tempo juntos Tomoyo e Yue percebem existir entre eles um sentimento que eles julgavam impossivel de ser real...1ª fic D


Tomoyo x Yue

Entre Anjos e Humanos pode existir amor?

"Por que eu sempre venho aqui?" -Pensa Tomoyo em quanto se senta encostada a uma árvore - "Até nessas noites frias... eu fujo e venho aqui... mas por quê?... encontrar a quem?..." Tomoyo começa a olhar para as estrelas e tem seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo seu celular tocando.

-Alô?

-Tomoyo!?Onde você está filhinha?!Por que saiu desse jeito e não aviso ninguém?!Esta perdia?!Diga para mamãe aonde você esta que irei te buscar agora mesmo!"-Diz a mãe de Tomoyo em pânico".

-Mamãe acalme-se eu estou bem...-Tomoyo faz uma breve pausa na fala e suspira- Só queria tomar um ar fresco e resolvi dar uma volta...

Já estou em casa...

-Tudo bem filhinha...Não demore...

-Certa mamãe -Diz Tomoyo desligando o celular

"Acho melhor ir para casa antes que minha mãe tenha um ataque..." Tomoyo levanta-se e vai andando rumo a sua casa,ao parar na porta de sua casa respira fundo e pensa "Quem é você?...que eu tanto espero...que eu tanto procuro" e entra na casa Tomoyo ignora totalmente as perguntas de sua mãe usando apenas o argumento

"-Estou cansada...Vou dormir mamãe boa noite"

E entrou em seu quarto...

Não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum...Até que resolveu ir até sua varanda,ao chegar lá se sentou eu um "sofá" que estava lá e começou a pensar:

"Por que estou desse jeito?...Tantas garotas morreriam para ter a vida que tenho...Viver essa vida apenas por um dia seria a concretização do sonho de qualquer garota...no entanto...apenas uma pessoa...me deixa assim...um alguém que não sei quem é...mais que já me tira o sono..."

-No que esta pensando Tomoyo?-Pergunta Elliot

-E-Elliot?!-Assustou-se Tomoyo ao ver o garoto sentado ao seu lado

-Sim eu mesmo,estou aqui já tem alguns minutos, mas você estava tão destruída...

-Me Desculpe pelo descuido Elliot,mas diga-me a que devo sua visita?

-Nada de mais,apenas queria saber como estava Sakura tentou falar com você o dai inteiro e você não estava em parte alguma,então ela me pediu que tentasse te encontrar

-Ah sim,pobre Sakura...Devo tê-la deixada preocupada de mais...

-À toa?

-Como?

-Existe um motivo pra você estar desse jeito...Ou esta assim simplesmente por estar avoada?

-Nem eu sei Elliot...

-Como isso?

-Sinto que espero alguém que talvez não venha...

-E quem é esse alguém?

-Não sei ao certo...Mas meu coração me diz que em pouco tempo irei encontrá-lo...

-Tome cuidado Tomoyo...

-Cuidado com o que?

-Às vezes o amor machuca...

-Por que diz isso Elliot?-pergunta Tomoyo com uma expressão surpresa

-Apenas para que você se prepare...Caso o pior aconteça -responde Elliot sorrindo

-Obrigada Elliot - Tomoyo abraça o amigo

-Não a de que Tomoyo - Elliot a abraça também

Assim que se desfazem do abraço Elliot apenas diz "Até breve Daidoji Tomoyo"

Tomoyo resolveu ir deitar-se já que no outro dia haveria aula.

Amanheceu um belo dia,estava tudo simplesmente lindo Tomoyo levantou-se escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos,após isso se olhou no espelho e pensou:

"Será que a minha aparência agradaria a essa pessoa?...e se ele ma achar feia...?" -Tomoyo sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos da cabeça e vestiu o uniforme, tomou um café tranqüilo e chegou na escola até que cedo. Depois de algum tempo parada enfrente a escola decidiu dar algumas voltas pelo jardim estava andando destruída olhando para o chão, mas esbarrou em alguma pessoa que Tomoyo evitou dar importância até perceber quem era:

-Yukito!Desculpe-me...Eu não te vi eu estava...

-Destruída?Sim eu vi...

-Desculpe-me...

-Tudo bem Tomoyo...Mas o que aconteceu?...Nunca te vi assim...

-Não foi nada - respondeu Tomoyo sorrindo

-Tomoyo...Você tem falado com a Sakura?

-Bom...Faz uns três dias que eu não falava com ninguém direito...Por que?

-Não...Só pra saber...Hei Tomoyo...Eu já venho-disse Yukito que saiu correndo deixando para trás uma pobre Tomoyo confusa

-Daidoji...Você está bem?

-Ext...-Tomoyo arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com a bela criatura...O anjo da qual Tomoyo era testemunha da tamanha beleza...Já o vira várias vezes...Mas sempre ficava desse jeito sentindo seu coração disparar...Mas nunca entendera direito o por que-

-O que foi Daidoji? -perguntou Yue meio envergonhado ao ver como Tomoyo o olhava

-Você...Yue...Não é?

-Sim eu mesmo -respondeu Yue calmo e frio como sempre

-Você...

-O que foi Daidoji? Diga logo!

-O que faz aqui?...Yukito saiu tão apressado...

-Ele apenso achou que Sakura não estava bem...Então me transformei na minha verdadeira identidade para poder chegar lá mais rápido...E me esqueci que você não é muito acostumada a me ver...Assim...Na minha verdadeira forma

-É verdade...É meio estranho te ver desse jeito...

Um silêncio tomou conta no local, mas Tomoyo resolveu quebrar o gelo:

-Yue você não se diverte muito não é mesmo?

-Não preciso me divertir...Não tenho tempo e nem ligo pra essas coisas

-Que pena...

-Por que pergunta Daidoji?

-Porque eu estava pensando em fazer uma "festinha" em casa daqui alguns dias...E estava pensando se você não queria ir também...

-O Yukito irá...

-Sim eu sei...Mas...E você?

-O que tem Daidoji? Yukito vai ir!

-O Yukito eu sei, mas e você?

-Por que quer tanto assim que EU vá?-perguntou Yue num tom sarcástico

-Bom...- "Afinal de contas é verdade...Por que quero tanto que ele vá?" -Por que você não se diverte muito...E...Por que achei que você gostaria de ir...

Yue vendo como tinha deixado Tomoyo sem jeito resolveu aceitar o convite:

-Tudo bem...Talvez eu "apareça" na festa - disse Yue com um meio sorriso

-C-certo - respondeu Tomoyo corada ao ver Yue com aquela expressão que nunca antes vira

-O Yukito quer ir para a aula agora...

-S-sim...Tenho que ir para a minha aula também...

-Tudo bem então...Até mais...-nisso as asas apareceram e Yue se tornara Yukito

-Bom Tomoyo boa aula

-Obrigada Yukito...Para você também- Yukito segura Tomoyo e diz :

-Ah...A minha outra identidade ficou feliz por você tê-lo convidado...E disse que fazia muito tempo que ninguém o chamava para festas

Yukito virou-se de costas e começou a andar rumo sua escola deixando Tomoyo para trás sem reação com apenas um pensamento

"Por que me senti assim quando ele estava perto?...por que ele me deixou desse jeito?"

Tomoyo foi despertada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o sinal e correu para a sala assim que chegou lá encontrou Sakura,e conversaram um pouco até o professor chegar e anunciar a tarefa:

-Bom dia turma,hoje vocês vão fazer um trabalho sobre a arte,e...Senhorita Tomoyo Daidoji...Você poderia cantar como no último festival? Recebemos muitos elogios sobre sua voz

-Ah,sim claro professor...Onde está a letra?

-Achei melhor deixá-la por sua conta...

-O que?!Vou ter que escrevê-la?!

-Sim,se isso não for muito incomodo

-Não,não...Eu escrevo sim...

-Ótimo

Todos começam a fazer suas atividades menos Tomoyo que não tira os olhos do prédio ao lado (onde Toya e Yukito estudam) e pensa :

"Definitivamente...um anjo...será que um dia...poderei tocá-lo?" -Tomoyo ao ver o que pensava sacudiu a cabeça negativamente para tentar afastar tais pensamentos- "mas afinal o que estou pensando?!...é bom eu me concentrar nessa letra..." -e começou a tentar compô-la, mas parecia uma brincadeira do destino...Tudo o que fazia ele vinha á sua mente,sempre acabava notando que estava pensando nele,sem entender o por que...Ele sempre aparecia em seus pensamentos e assim decorreu seu dia.

Ao sair da escola Tomoyo andava muito detraída apenas pensando :

"Anjos...não podem amar..."

-Tomoyo? -chamou um garoto de cabelos brancos, mas não obteve resposta,tocou no ombro da garota de leve que para a surpresa do rapaz Tomoyo virou o rosto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

-Esta tudo bem Tomoyo?

-Yukito...

-Não minta...Pode me dizer...O que esta acontecendo?

-Não sei explicar ao certo...

-Esta desse jeito e não sabe o por que?

-Mais ou menos isso -respondeu sem conseguir encará-lo

-Quer conversar? -não obteve resposta até perguntar: - E com a minha outra identidade?Talvez você prefira...-Tomoyo apenas olhou para Yukito fazendo o garoto sorrir e Tomoyo novamente via a cena duas asas saindo das costas de Yukito e o cobrindo segundos depois...Tomoyo se deparou o viu...Aquele que mexeu com seu coração sem que ela mesma notasse

-Bom...Vamos para a casa de Yukito?-Sugeriu Yue olhando friamente para Tomoyo -Vai começar a chover muito daqui pouco tempo...

-V-Vamos...

No caminho não se ouvia absolutamente nenhuma palavra entre Yue e Tomoyo...Até ela resolver começar a conversar:

-Yue...- Yue responde apenas olhando-a -sobre a festa...

-Era tudo mentira o que Yukito disse...Esse tipo de coisa não me agrada nenhum pouco...-respondeu cortando Tomoyo - Tomoyo ao ouvir tal resposta de Yue não conseguiu evitar deixar bem evidente que as palavras de Yue haviam a ferido, Yue achou melhor calar-se Tomoyo não fez diferente.

Chegando em uma parte do caminho Yue para de andar e Tomoyo o olha sem entender ele a pega no colo e voa uma altura de no mínimo 30 metros do chão Tomoyo se assustou tanto com o ato de Yue que só quando já estavam sobrevoando a cidade conseguiu perguntar:

-Por que fez isso?

-À noite esta bonita...Não acha Tomoyo?-disse ignorando a pergunta de Tomoyo

-Sim...Esta linda - disse olhando para o céu e depois passou de relance os olhos pelo rosto de Yue e novamente perguntou:

-Por que fez isso?

-Você não tinha percebido?

-Percebido o que?

-Tinha umas caras atrás de nós...

-Ora...Se for isso você poderia acabar com eles rapidamente

-Achei melhor assustá-los

-Hm...Onde estamos?

-Perto do parque central

-Não íamos para a casa de Yukito?-perguntou meio assustada

-Por que tem tanto medo de mim Daidoji?

-Não tenho medo de você...É só que...É diferente...

-O que é diferente?-perguntou com a mesma frieza na face

-Tudo...

Yue não ligou muito para a resposta e decidiu perguntar:

-Para onde você quer ir?

-Para onde...?...Não estamos idos para o parque central?

-Estávamos - responde parando de voar -Para onde quer ir?

-Mas...Vai chover daqui a pouco não vai?-bastou Tomoyo acabar a frase e começo a sentir pingos d'água caindo sobre si

-Isso te responde? - pergunta Yue sarcasticamente

-Sim...

Yue fechou os olhos e rapidamente abriu-os novamente e disse:

-Pronto...Agora não vamos nos molhar

Tomoyo ficou surpresa ao ver que havia como um "escudo" protegendo-os da chuva

-Tomoyo...Responda-me para onde quer ir?

-Eu...-o primeiro lugar que lhe veio à mente : seu apartamento de praia - quero ir para...O meu apartamento...

-Onde ele fica?

-Na cidade ao lado

-Certo,pense exatamente onde ele fica...Concentre-se apenas nisso

-T-tudo bem -era meio inevitável Tomoyo não conseguir concentrar-se tão facilmente apenas no apartamento...Tudo para ela estava sendo maravilhoso...Ainda mais com Yue, mas decidiu que pensaria nisso mais tarde e concentrou-se apenas no apartamento

-Chegamos -disse Yue frio como sempre e desceu no chão o fato de Tomoyo não se soltar dele o impressionou um pouco,pensou que assim que chegassem em terra firme ela iria espancá-lo,brigar com ele,pedir para que Yukito ficasse lá e que ele sumisse mais isso não aconteceu demorou um pouco para Tomoyo soltar o pescoço de Yue, quando ele percebeu que ela estava soltando-se dele tratou de colocá-la de pé no chão e disse:

-O que achou do passeio?

-Eu...Adorei...Nunca me senti tão bem -respondeu com as bochechas coradas fazendo Yue corar um pouco, mas para evitar que Tomoyo notasse virou o rosto e disse:

-Vamos ficar aqui fora à noite inteira?

-Ah me perdoe -disse meio sem jeito abrindo a porta do apartamento e dando espaço para que Yue passasse e ele perguntou com um ar confuso:

-Quer que eu fique aqui com você? - Tomoyo apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e Yue entrou logo depois Tomoyo.

Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio até que Tomoyo disse:

-Vou prepara o jantar...Você deve estar com fome

-Eu não tenho fome...Não preciso comer...

-Não tem fome?!...Mesmo você sendo a outra identidade de Yukito ele come bastante...Então acho que um pouquinho só você come...

-Talvez...Uma vez por dia no máximo -respondeu meio envergonhado do comentário de Tomoyo

-Ótimo...Vou preparar o jantar...Espere-me aqui ta?

Yue nada respondeu apenas ficou na sala encostada na parede olhando para o teto pensando:

"Mas que diabos estou fazendo aqui...?Por que estou me preocupando com essa garota?Ela nem minha mestra é...Não devo sentir nada por ela, mas...até inventei que haviam algumas pessoas nos seguindo...o que ela esta fazendo comigo afinal de contas?...por que me pediu que ficasse?...e por que demonstra como se sentisse segura perto de uma aberração como eu?" Yue foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Tomoyo chamá-lo e ele foi até a cozinha.

Chegando na cozinha Yue ficou espantado como Tomoyo era rápida e como sabia cozinhar tantas coisas

-Isso tudo...É só pra nós dois?

Tomoyo ao ouvir o "nós dois" sentiu as bochechas corarem e disse:

-É sim,pode se sentar e se servir

Yue apenas se sentou e ficou olhando para a quantidade de coisas que via na mesa sem ao menos imaginar o que era cada uma, Tomoyo percebendo isso deu um sorriso de leve e disse: esse é camarão frito, esse é um macarrão ao molho espanhol, esse é o salmão com temperos italianos, esses são os bolinhos de polvo,e esses são os alguns crustáceos.

-Daidoji... Por que você fez tanta coisa?-ao ouvir essa pergunta Tomoyo apenas deu um leve sorriso e disse:

-Você deve estar cansado e precisa repor suas energias que gastou me levando de um lado para o outro

-Você é leve...Não me cansou...

-Mas pode se servir Yue

-Sirva-se primeiro

-Eu sirvo você então... Qual vai querer?

-Hm... Qual você mais gosta?

-gosto do camarão frito,dos bolinhos de polvo e do macarrão ao molho branco por que?

-Bem Daidoji...Eu vou querer...Tudo o que eu você falou

-Por que os que eu falei?

-Porque se são seus favoritos...É devem ser os mais gostosos

Tomoyo rio de leve ao ouvir essa resposta e serviu Yue e depois a si,jantaram em um silêncio incrível, depois do jantar Tomoyo disse:

-Agora só me falta lavar a louça

-Eu te ajudo

-Não precisa...Eu lavo rapidinho

-Eu quero te ajudar

-Se é assim...Pode colocando as louças ao lado da pia, por favor?

-Claro

-Obrigada

Em menos de 5 minutos estava tudo limpo Tomoyo e Yue foram para a sala,e começaram a conversar:

-Você se lembra o que pensou quando Kerberus se mostrou na verdadeira identidade?

-Sim

-O que pensou?

-Nossa... Ele cresceu...Com isso o estômago também

Ambos deram um sorriso com a resposta de Tomoyo,isso a deixou fascinada... Yue sempre fora belíssimo, mas com um sorriso o deixava simplesmente perfeito.

-E...O que pensou quando me viu?...Assim...Como eu sou de verdade...-perguntou meio receoso

-Assim como Yue não como Yukito?

-Isso

-Como pode ser tão frio?

-Por que... Pensou isso?-perguntou meio surpreso ao ouvir tal resposta

-Por que... Eu vi frieza nos seus olhos...Senti medo quando você se aproximou... Eu só conseguia pensar "Como Yukito sempre tão bondoso,carinhoso e sorridente pode ser assim na verdadeira forma?"

-Eu...Decepcionei-te é isso?

-Não.. Pelo contrário você me surpreendeu

-Surpreendi para pior

-Naquela hora sim...

-E agora Daidoji...O que você pensa quando me vê...A mim Yue...Ainda tem medo?

-Não -respondeu olhando-o nos olhos -Não sinto mais medo quando esta por perto...

-Como não sente medo?! Isso é loucura!Daidoji abra os olhos e veja o que tem na sua frente!Você vê uma aberração!Eu sei disso todos já me disseram não finja que não é verdade!Eu vejo além do que seus olhos me mostram eu vejo o que você sente no fundo do seu coração!-Disse Yue meio alterado Tomoyo foi até Yue que estava encostado na parede e parou na frente dele e olhou-o nos olho e disse:

-Eu não tenho medo de você Yue...Acredite ou não...Você não é uma aberração...-Tomoyo sentia as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos- Não...Você jamais me passou a imagem de aberração...Se você realmente vê além do que meus olhos te mostram...Se você vê o que eu sinto...Diga-me...Diga-me, por favor...Acha mesmo que eu te vejo...Como uma aberração?!-perguntou ela já sem controlar as lágrimas.

-Daidoji...Desculpe-me, mas...Sempre me viram assim...-ao ver que Tomoyo não parava de chorar num emplumo abraçou-a e disse:

-Tomoyo...Por favor, acalme-se... Ver-te assim é meu pior castigo...-Tomoyo ficou estática ao sentir o corpo de Yue tão próximo ao seu e ouvi-lo suplicar algo a deixava acabada, mas saber que era para ela que ele suplicava a deixava pior ainda não disse nada.

Yue ia se desfazer do abraço até sentir a garota abraçá-lo isso o deixou surpreso apenas com tais pensamentos "por que o choro dela me deixou assim? Por que vê-la chorar fez meu coração parar de bater por um instante? Por que eu a abracei...? Por que ela esta me abraçando? Será que é possível... eu o grande juiz Yue... me entregando a uma mera humana?!"

-Foi à primeira vez que me chamou pelo meu nome...

-Desculpe-me Daidoji...Garanto que isso não se repetirá novamente...-disse Yue meio constrangido

-Não gosta do meu nome?

-Não é isso...

-Então por que me chama assim?

-Como quer que eu te chame então?

-Como você quer me chamar...Yue?

"Quero poder te chamar de amor..." pensou Yue consigo, mas tratou de responder logo:

-Hm...Talvez...Tomoyo...O que acha?

-Perfeito -disse Tomoyo sorrindo

Apenas depois de conversaram viram que ainda estavam abraçados não queriam mais a vergonha fez com que se soltassem rapidamente, mas nenhum dos dois fez questão de se afastar um do outro até Tomoyo dizer:

-Já esta meio tarde não está?

-Sim...Vá dormir amanhã você terá aula

-Está louco?Não vou amanhã para a escola

-E por que não?

-Não tenho como chegar a tempo

-Eu te levo...

-Tudo bem então...Mas...Você não vai dorme?

-Não...Vou ficar aqui acordado

-Por que?

-Pra te proteger caso alguma coisa aconteça -Yue não havia percebido que tinha transformado esse pensamento em palavras quando percebeu ficou com uma semelhança incrível com um tomate e Tomoyo não ficou diferente.

-Vem -disse Tomoyo sem jeito

-Não se preocupe estou bem aqui

Tomoyo que já estava perto de uma porta voltou e parou em frente a Yue e disse:

-Vem tem muitos quartos

-Já disse para não se preocupar comigo

-Por favor -Tomoyo pediu num tom de suplica que Yue achou melhor aceitar o pedido

-Tudo bem...

Tomoyo sorriu para Yue e disse:

-Onde você quer dormir?

-Onde você vai dormir?-perguntou Yue

-Naquele quarto -respondeu Tomoyo apontando para um quarto que tinha bem próximo a eles

-Posso vê-lo?

-Claro

Tomoyo abriu a porta e disse:

-Entre -Yue obedeceu Yue ficou espantado ao ver como era belo o quarto era um rosa bem carinho com uma muito grande e aconchegante cama de casal uma penteadeira daquelas que tem espelho junto e um sofá rosa um pouco mais escuro que o quarto e Yue resolveu perguntar:

-Posso dormir aqui?

-Aqui?Nesse quarto?

-Sim...Se minha presença não te incomodar claro...

-Você nunca me incomoda Yue...A!-agarrou Yue ao ver um relâmpago

-O que foi Tomoyo?-perguntou Yue meio assustado com o ato da garota e a mesma respondeu com a voz trêmula:

-E-e-eu...Tenho medo de relâmpagos

-Medo de relâmpagos?

-Sim...

Yue fez uma cara de quem ia rir, mas pensou duas vezes ao ver o estado que Tomoyo estava.

-Ah espera aqui Yue...Já volto

-Ta

Depois de uns 10 minutos Tomoyo chegou vestida com uma camisola branca e uma calça capri que fazia conjunto com o pijama e para finalizar estava com um par de pantufas Yue ao pensar "Deve ter tido vergonha de se trocar na minha frente achando que eu ia fazer algo com ela..."

-Não precisava ter saído...Era só ter me dito e eu mesmo me retirava

-Não é nada disso Yue...Eu fui pegar um pijama pra você também

-Eu não uso pijamas...Não durmo...Já tinha te dito isso Tomoyo

-Yue, por favor, coloque...Eu mesma que fiz

-Você fez um pijama pra mim?

-Sim... Quando você estava doente na casa da Sakura e de Toya eles me disseram que você passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo... Então achei melhor te fazer um pijama

-Ah sim, mas isso já faz muito tempo.

-Eu sei...Quando eu tinha acabado de fazer você já estava melhor... Então tinha achado melhor deixar ele de lado

-Bom...Se você fez pra mim ele...Ia ser falta de educação não usá-lo

-Não quero que use por educação...Quero que use se quiser usá-lo

-Tudo bem então Tomoyo...Eu quero vestir o pijama que você fez pra mim -disse já mais próximo de Tomoyo, a mesma apenas sentiu a face corar e entregou o pijama a Yue o rapaz saiu do quarto para se vestir e deixou Tomoyo a garota apenas pensava:

"Por que ele me deixa assim? Tudo com ele muda... quando estávamos voando eu estava tão perto dele... Tudo estava tão perfeito...agora a pouco quando ele me abraçou...por que estou me sentindo assim?Não é correto ser esse sentimento que creio que seja...não posso amá-lo...mas é inevitável...quero do fundo do meu coração...poder ter ele sempre perto..."

-Tomoyo?

-Oi?

-Estava dormindo de pé?

-Não,não...Eu estava só pensando...

-Em quê?

-Amanhã não quero ir á escola

-E por que não?

-Por que agora são exatamente 4:30 da manhã...2 horas de sono...Não me deixam de pé..

-Então vamos dormir um pouco

-Vamos

Tomoyo vai até a cama de casal e deita-se mais perto da ponta da direita deixando um grande espaço pensando que Yue iria deitar-se na cama com ela, mas ele vai até o sofá e se deita,Tomoyo ao ver ele deitado espremido no sofá diz:

-Vem dormir

-Eu vou dormir

-No sofá?

-Sim no sofá por que?

-Não, não é nada...

-Não pensou que eu fosse dormir ai na cama com você não é mesmo?

-Na verdade... Pensei que fosse...

Yue arregalou os olhos com tal resposta lutou contra todos seus instintos de permanecer calado e disse:

-Eu posso dormir ai?

-Se quiser...pode

-Você quer?

-Quero...-respondeu Tomoyo num quase sussurro

Yue nada disse apenas levantou-se e foi até a cama deitando-se deixando um grande espaço entre eles

-Esta boa agora?

Tomoyo apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, Yue pensou em se aproximar de Tomoyo, mas achou melhor ficar lá onde estava...Tomoyo podia não gostar do ato dele e se irritar,mas sentiu o coração quase parar de bater ao sentir Tomoyo indo para mais perto quando foi encará-la apenas ouviu uma "boa noite" fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dormir isso não o surpreendeu nenhum pouco afinal...Quase nunca dormira...Apenas ficou observando a beleza da garota que estava em sua frente num ato inconsciente aproximou-se ainda mais dela e a abraçou um abraço que não foi nem forte, mas nem fraco Tomoyo ao sentir o abraço de Yue não hesitou em correspondê-lo e disse quase num sussurro:

-Não me deixe nunca... Yue

Yue ao ouvir tais palavras de Tomoyo sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer toda a espinha e apenas a abraçou mais forte dando assim sua resposta Tomoyo acabou dormindo e sonhou com Yue...Estavam os dois em um belo jardim onde conversavam eles falavam algo que Tomoyo não conseguira ouvir até ver que Yue beijava-a e a abraçou, mas logo depois disso Elliot aparecia com o báculo nas mãos e o apontava para Yue fazendo assim Yue cair e Tomoyo apenas ouviu um "eu te amo...Tomoyo" a garota acordou assustada e levantou-se com tudo ficando sentada na cama Yue que tinha seus braços na cintura da garota assustou-se ao vê-la daquele modo quando Tomoyo olhou para o lado e viu Yue o abraçou fortemente e disse:

-Não vá embora...

-Como você sabe que eu...

-NÃO VÁ-gritou em quanto chorava ainda abraçada com Yue

-Tudo bem Tomoyo...Acalme-se

-Me promete que você não vai ir?

-Eu...

-Promete?

-Sim! Tomoyo eu prometo

Depois que Tomoyo estava mais calma Yue disse:

-Sua mãe deve estar muito preocupada...

-É verdade...Ontem acabei nem lembrando de avisar ela

-Ligue pra ela e diga que esta aqui...E que besta bem

-Ta

Tomoyo fez como Yue disse para a sorte da garota estava para colocar polícia atrás dela de desespero pelos pensamentos de sua filhinha ter sido seqüestrada, entre mais mil coisas e Tomoyo desligou.

-Ela estava quase morrendo

-Ainda bem que ligou

-Sim... Obrigada por me lembrar Yue...

-Não foi nada...

-Yue...

-Sim?

-Teria como irmos à minha escola...-Tomoyo foi cortada ao sentir Yue novamente pegando-a no colo passando pela janela e voando com ela

-Vamos agora...

-O-obrigada

Chegaram na escola em questão de segundos, Tomoyo ignorou a todos que ia falar com ela e foi falar direto com o professor e disse:

-O senhor tem alguma letra para eu cantar no festival?

-Não tenho Tomoyo... Acreditei que você fosse fazer uma...

-Tudo bem eu a faço agora

-Não precisa ser agora...

-É melhor já deixá-la feita

Passou-se 10 minutos e Tomoyo entregou a letra para o professor ele arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Esta perfeita

-Que bom que gostou...

-O festival vai ser amanhã...

-Eu sei... Vou cantar na abertura não é mesmo?

-Sim.

-Tudo bem... Agora tenho que ir até mais professor

-Até Tomoyo

Tomoyo correu até a árvore onde ela e Yukito tinham se encontrado há dois dias e lá estava ele sentado sobre um galho olhando o céu até ouvir Tomoyo dizer:

-Prontinho... E agora?

-Para onde quer ir Tomoyo?

-Não sei... Tem alguma sugestão?

-Não sei... Quer dar uma volta?

-Por onde?

-Qualquer lugar...

-Quero..."Desde que você esteja sempre comigo..." pensou Tomoyo

Passaram a tarde juntos...Apenas ela e Yue...Nada mais ninguém mais tinha a mínima importância...Estavam juntos e isso para ambos bastava...

Tomoyo e Yue estavam sentados em um belo jardim conversando até que Tomoyo disse:

-Como será ver esse jardim de lá do alto?

-Quer ver?

-Sinceramente...Adoraria...

-Eu te levo -disse Yue pegando Tomoyo no colo e levando-a para sobrevoar o belo jardim em quanto Tomoyo olhava para o jardim como uma criança que vê o mar pela primeira vez,Yue apenas olhava aquele semblante belo,aquele sorriso que fazia com que aquele frio coração voltasse a bater.

-Podemos descer agora - Yue apenas a obedeceu, mas quando ele a desceu encostou-a em uma árvore e não se distancio dela em nenhum segundo pelo contrário aproximava-se dela cada vez, mas ate que seus lábios se tocaram Tomoyo ficou pasma ao ver o ato do anjo, mas não demorou a retribuir o carinho, Yue beijou-a receando a cada momento mais pensando que ela o rejeitaria, mas sentiu-se extremamente feliz ao ver que ela estava correspondendo ao beijo.

Demoraram muito a se separarem a cada segundo que se passava queriam cada vez mais estarem juntos.Mas ao se separarem sentiram uma grande vergonha ele: pelo ato, ela: por ter aceitado.Ficaram em silêncio sem conseguir se encararem, mas Tomoyo lembrou-se de que sua mãe já deveria ter chamado a polícia para ir atrás dela. E resolveu dizer:

-Yue...

-Sim?

-Tenho que ir pra casa agora...Ou minha mãe vai ter um ataque cardíaco...

-Tudo bem... Eu te deixo lá se não tiver problemas

-Não tem...

-Ótimo...

-Yue...Amanhã tenho que apresentar uma canção que escrevi...E queria que você fosse ouvi-la

-Algum motivo em especial para não ir o Yukito?

-Não...Nenhum...

-Tudo bem...Vou, mas como Yukito

-Ta...Mas vá, por favor...Vai ser muito importante

-Chegamos

Tomoyo desceu do colo de Yue e se despediu dele com uma certa distância,quando ela estava entrando na casa ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para mais perto de si abraçando-a e dizendo:

-Tenha uma boa noite...Tomoyo...

-B-boa noite...Yue...

Yue soltou-a e tornou-se Yukito o mesmo sorriu e disse para Tomoyo:

-Você e Yue estão muito próximos...Não é?

-N-não é nada do que você esta pensando,

-Tudo bem Tomoyo acalme-se

Depois de alguns minutos conversando Yukito vai embora e Tomoyo vai para o quarto entrar no banheiro e toma um banho bem longo sem tirar Yue da cabeça nem se quer um instante "Afinal...o que esta acontecendo comigo...chega...até quando vou me enganar...tenho que aceitar...eu me apaixonei...pelo Yue..." Tomoyo fechou o chuveiro "eu...eu amo o Yue"

Saiu do banho calma colocou seu pijama e deitou-se em uma enorme cama abraçando um grande travesseiro que tinha próximo a ela e assim adormeceu sem saber que aquele que esteve em seus pensamentos estava do lado de fora...Olhando-a de longe sentindo exatamente as mesmas dores que ela...O medo de amar...E sofrer com isso "amanhã irei falar com ela...vou dizer como me sinto...vou dizê-la que o amo...se eu for sofrer...que seja de uma vez antes que eu me apegue e não conseguia viver sem ela" e lá ficou olhando-a.

O dia amanheceu belo Tomoyo tratou de levantar mais cedo tomou um rápido banho e se arrumou para o festival estava lindíssima tomou um tranqüilo café e foi levada para a escola bem no horário que devia saiu do carro apenas esperou a equipe de filmagens de sua mãe se aprontarem e já foi para o palco que estava completamente apagado,conversou um pouco com Sakura e os outros e resolveu esperar ver se ele iria...Havia o procurado e não o via...

"Ele não está...Talvez não venha"

-Não vai cantar Tomoyo?Vim aqui á toa?

-Y...Yue?

-Você me disse que era importante...Mostre-me então...

-C-certo

-Boa sorte...Tomoyo

-Obrigada

Tomoyo entrou no palco e começou a cantar:

Angel as a prude being such daft.

Accrediting than it is to that feeling would be reciprocated.

Angel

Myself I forgave peal goofy.

More love tee is something to the my eyes as far as inevitavel

AND in situ Angels did not can love um being uncial

AND exclusively.

Like us humans.

(Anjo...como pude ser tão tola)...

Acreditando que esse sentimento seria retribuído...

Anjo...

Perdoe-me pela idiotice...Mais te amar é algo aos meus olhos

Tanto quanto inevitável e natural

Anjos não podem amar um ser única e exclusivamente...

Como nós humanos...)

Angel

I dream along you accomplished

The one all of instant you do not comes off the he mines he lays.

A life without you is as an ocean without water.

Um air without stars.

Angel

The air never he went such beautiful whereof as you you accomplished me takes about to promenade by they

Angel

(Anjo...eu sonho com você a todo instante).

Você não sai da minha mente...

Uma vida sem você é como um oceano sem água...

Um céu sem estrelas...

Anjo...

O céu nunca foi tão belo do que quando você me leva para passear por eles

Anjou...)

You accomplished brightens AND he does from my life

Blither angel Never I will be experiencing the one to

I felt that year I kiss.

Angel myself I forgave by that sin.

But I can't deny.

I tee I love my angel

(Você ilumina e faz da minha vida mais feliz).

Anjo...

Nunca sentirei o que senti naquele beijo...

Anjo...Perdoe-me por esse pecado...

Mas não posso negar...

(Eu te amo meu anjo)

Assim que acabou de cantar todos aplaudiram muito, mas Yue que a observara estava completamente pasmo assim que Tomoyo foi se aproximando dele ele a olhou nos olhos e disse:

-Quem é seu anjo Tomoyo?...

-O único que me levou para ver os céus de perto...

-Quem Tomoyo? Diga-me!-perguntava impaciente

-Você...Yue...Você é meu anjo

-Eu sou seu anjo?-perguntou sem conseguir acreditar

-Sim Yue...-respondeu muito envergonhada-eu am...-fora cortada pela boca de Yue sobre a sua,mas esse beijo foi algo incrível para ambos agora já certo do que sentiam e que eram correspondidos demoraram muito a se separarem e Yue abraçou Tomoyo e disse:

-Eu te amo...

-Y-Yue...O que...-perguntou com os olhos já cheio de lágrimas

-Eu te amo Tomoyo Daidoji...Amo-te além do que essa vida permite-disse Yue cortando Tomoyo e abraçando-a mais forte -Por você Tomoyo...Eu quebrei todas as regras celestiais...Amei a um único ser...A um único alguém...Eu desistiria da eternidade...Apenas para estar ao seu lado...

-Yue...

-Mas eu não estou arrependido...

Tomoyo abraçou Yue fortemente com medo de perdê-lo

-O que esta fazendo Yue?!

-Elliot?

-O QUE PENSA ESTAR FAZENDO YUE?

-Eu amo a Tomoyo!

-NÃO ME INTERESSA DESGRAÇADO

-O que esta havendo aqui?!

-ESSE MALDITO SABIA QUE EU TE AMAVA TOMOYO

-Elliot...Perdoe-me eu amo o Yue...

-NÃO VAI PODER AMÁ-LO SE ELE ESTIVER MORTO

-Você...Mataria-me fazendo isso...

-SE NÃO FOR EU NINGUÉM VAI TE TER TOMOYO

Elliot ataca Yue com suas magias mais fortes Tomoyo ao ver isso apenas consegui pensar em uma coisa e a fez , Elliot estava para matar Yue quando Tomoyo entrou na frente e disse:

-Elliot...Às vezes o amor machuca...-o garoto arregalou os olhos ao ouvir Tomoyo dizer isso- Às vezes...É melhor apenas aceitarmos que nem tudo é como queremos...Por favor, Elliot...Não destrua a minha felicidade...-Elliot viu-se na situação que estava...Amava Tomoyo, mas não poderia tirar a vida daquele que ela amava...Então achou melhor ir embora e assim o fez.

Tomoyo rapidamente pegou Yue e deitou-o em seu colo,e lembrou-se

"Ele é uma criatura mágica...em poucos minutos estará recuperado..."

Realmente Tomoyo estava certa,alguns minutos e Yue abrira lentamente os olhos e disse:

-Idiota...Você poderia ter se machucado...

-Eu sei, mas não ia deixar o Eliot te ferir- Yue sentou-se de frente para Tomoyo e perguntou:

-Por que Tomoyo?

-Por que...-Tomoyo respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos do anjo a sua frente e dissera: -Por que eu te amo Yue...E não iria permitir que você fosse ferido por minha culpa...

Yue abraçou Tomoyo e disse:

-Sua boba.Por você até mesmo a morte é pouco...Eu também te amo Tomoyo...Minha Tomoyo- ao dizer isso selou só lábios da garota com o seu.

-Tomoyo...quero te levar à um lugar muito especial para mim...

-Onde?

-Só deixe-me te levar...

-C-claro...

Yue pegou Tomoyo em seus braços e voou até um local onde era conhecido para Tomoyo,mas a garota não esperava que alguém mais conhecesse era um bosque belíssimo,como os que só havia em contos de fadas,Yue desceu com Tomoyo em frente á uma árvore,Tomoyo logo disse:

-Yue...eu já estive aqui antes...

-Sim..eu sei...

-Como?

-Eu enfeiticei esse lugar...para que apenas a pessoa que fosse ser somente minha...pudesse encontra aqui...e...essa pessoa é você Tomoyo...

-Yu...

Yue calou-a com um beijo delicado, ambos estavam completamente felizes por terem certeza que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos,e que nem mesmo o céu ou o inferno era o bastante para separar aqueles dois jovens apaixonados.


End file.
